legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Welcome to Meridian
Blood Omen 2 |location = The Slums, Meridian |next = Chapter 2: Creatures of the Night |protagonist = Kain |era = Post-Blood Omen era |items = Red Lore coffers (12) Weapon power chests (1) |NPC's = Peasants, Glyphwrights (unreachable) |enemies = Thugs, Glyph guards (unreachable)|weapons = Daggers, Clubs}} Chapter 1: The Slums: Welcome to Meridian was the first level of ''Blood Omen 2'' . It followed Kain from his reawakening in the opening video, through the Slums, until he gained entry to the Smuggler's Den in Chapter 2. Plot Kain awakened from a dream of the Battle of Meridian, discovering he had been revived by the vampire resistance, the Cabal (represented by Umah), in a building in the Slums. After a short conversation, Umah took Kain to regain his strength. The majority of the level was taken up by Umah 's tutorial, which taught Kain about the Whisper , Basic Jumping, Floating , Feeding, Blood , Lore , Basic Combat and Kain's Fury and Mist Dark Gifts and also Kain would also encounter his first Ward gates , Glyph magic and Glyphwrights . Kain would later be separated from Umah by a Ward Gate and Sarafan Glyph Guard , which forced Kain to seek out a Cabal Contact at the Grand Hotel to open the way to the Smuggler's Den and Chapter 2 . Kain would be followed into The Den by Faustus . Transcript Players *Kain *Umah *Dimitri *Faustus *Peasants *Glyph guards *Glyphwrights *Thugs Legacy of Kain Wiki/None selected (transcript)|None selected Chapter 1: Welcome to Meridian/Cinematic 1 - Prologue|Cinematic 1 - Prologue Chapter 1: Welcome to Meridian/Training and Gameplay|Training and Gameplay Chapter 1: Welcome to Meridian/Cinematic 2 - Separated|Cinematic 2 - Separated Chapter 1: Welcome to Meridian/Cinematic 3 - The Grand Hotel|Cinematic 3 - The Grand Hotel Chapter 1: Welcome to Meridian/NPC Dialogue|NPC Dialogue Notes *In Chapter 1 , Kain can find 12 Red Lore coffers (for a total of 36 'Lore Orbs' ) and one Weapon Power Chest . The main Enemies that Kain encounters are Thugs, although Glyph guards and Glyphwrights are seen in videos, or are otherwise impossible to reach. In addition to his claws, Kain can pick up the Club, or the Dagger. *NPC's for this level werePeasants and by listening to them, Kain could hear about minor character unseen Agnes. Kain was also able to meet his first Cabal Contact at the end of the level . *The level begins near a Lighthouse and several Smokestacks , which may have been meant to hark back to ''Soul Reaver'' , though they also represent the 'Industrialisation' that Meridian has undergone . *Throughout the Level, there are several areas (behind gates or on high platforms) that Kain cannot access; some appear to rely on later Dark Gifts , that Kain has not yet gained - these are likely part of the removed Bonus mode from ''Blood Omen 2'' , that would have allowed Kain to re-explore levels with a full Dark Gift list as well as full Blood, full Lore and the incredibly powerful Iron Armor and Soul Reaver combination. (still accessible with cheats ). Bonus Mode Page at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). *This level is the first to feature Kain's One Shoulder Costume, previously seen in promotional material and the opening videos (which suggests he has been wearing it for at least 200 years since his defeat to the Sarafan Lord Blood Omen 2 Designer Diary #1(Page 2) at GameSpot (by Steve Ross) - Early videos even depicted Kain walking away from the Collapse of the Pillars the conclusion of [[Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain|''Blood Omen''] , 400 years previously] in the 'One Shoulder' Costume - which was eventually corrected and changed to the Iron Armor and Soul Reaver combination). Blood Omen 2 - Alternate Prologue and Epilogue at The Lost Worlds *''Chapter One'' also features the first detailed glimpses of Meridian's written language - it is as yet unnamed and not universally translated, but appears to be made up of parts of English, French and some Eastern European languages (notably seen in Chapter 1 is the News-stand labelled 'Gospikon' ) Walkthrough Video:Blood Omen 2 - Start Game Cinematic|Blood Omen 2 Prologue Video:Blood_Omen_2_-_The_Slums_1_3|Slums 1/3 Video:Blood_Omen_2_-_The_Slums_2_3|Slums 2/3 Video:Blood_Omen_2_-_The_Slums_3_3|Slums 3/3 Gallery BO2-Cutscene-Chapter-1-A-Intro-001.png|Cutscene: The Slums (intro) BO2-Cutscene-Chapter-1-A-Intro-002.png|Cutscene: The Slums (intro) BO2-Cutscene-Chapter-1-A-Intro-003.png|Cutscene: The Slums (intro) BO2-Cutscene-Chapter-1-A-Intro-004.png|Cutscene: The Slums (intro) BO2-Cutscene-Chapter-1-A-Intro-005.png|Cutscene: The Slums (intro) BO2-Cutscene-Chapter-1-A-Intro-006.png|Cutscene: The Slums (intro) BO2-Cutscene-Chapter-1-A-Intro-007.png|Cutscene: The Slums (intro) BO2-Cutscene-Chapter-1-A-Intro-008.png|Cutscene: The Slums (intro) BO2-Cutscene-Chapter-1-A-Intro-009.png|Cutscene: The Slums (intro) BO2-Cutscene-Chapter-1-A-Intro-010.png|Cutscene: The Slums (intro) BO2-Cutscene-Chapter-1-A-Intro-011.png|Cutscene: The Slums (intro) BO2-Cutscene-Chapter-1-A-Intro-012.png|Cutscene: The Slums (intro) BO2-Cutscene-Chapter-1-A-Intro-013.png|Cutscene: The Slums (intro) BO2-Cutscene-Chapter-1-A-Intro-014.png|Cutscene: The Slums (intro) BO2-Cutscene-Chapter-1-A-Intro-015.png|Cutscene: The Slums (intro) BO2-Cutscene-Chapter-1-A-Intro-016.png|Cutscene: The Slums (intro) BO2-Cutscene-Chapter-1-A-Intro-017.png|Cutscene: The Slums (intro) BO2-Cutscene-Chapter-1-A-Intro-018.png|Cutscene: The Slums (intro) BO2-Cutscene-Chapter-1-A-Intro-019.png|Cutscene: The Slums (intro) BO2-Cutscene-Chapter-1-A-Intro-020.png|Cutscene: The Slums (intro) BO2-Cutscene-Chapter-1-A-Intro-021.png|Cutscene: The Slums (intro) BO2-Cutscene-Chapter-1-A-Intro-022.png|Cutscene: The Slums (intro) BO2-Cutscene-Chapter-1-A-Intro-023.png|Cutscene: The Slums (intro) BO2-Cutscene-Chapter-1-A-Intro-024.png|Cutscene: The Slums (intro) See also *The Collapse of the Pillars *The vampire-Sarafan war *The Battle of Meridian *The Post-Blood Omen era *The Slums * Blood Omen 2 Prologue Script at Nosgothic Realm * Chapter 1: The Slums - "Welcome to Meridian" Script at Nosgothic Realm * Blood Omen 2 Prologue Script at Dark Chronicle * Chapter 1: The Slums - "Welcome to Meridian" Script at Dark Chronicle * Conversations In Nosgoth - Chapter One at Dark Chronicle References Epilogue |title = Blood Omen 2 chapters |current = Chapter 1: Welcome to Meridian |after = Chapter 2: Creatures of the Night}} Category:Blood Omen 2 Category:Blood Omen 2 chapters Category:Chapters